User blog:Jamgorham/A Very Silly Sing-Along!/Transcript
Green's House, Scene 1 (scene opens with Tilly dressed in gym clothes and surrounded by gym stuff; workout music begins to play) Tilly: Hey kids. I'm Tilly Green. Welcome to the very first Big City Greens Workout video. (begins to dance) Tilly: I hope you're ready to sweat, I know I am. Now hop to the left. Now hop to the right. And hop to the front, to the back, and one more time. Now if you don't have a trampoline at home, you can just use a couple of slinkies and an old rug. (Tilly jumps on the trampoline) Tilly: Now what you want to do is squeeze and jump, and squeeze and jump, and squeeze and jump, and squeeze and oh my!!! And squeeze and Ouch! And squeeze and oof! Cricket! Cricket! (Tilly begins to hit the ceiling above her over and over again and calls out to Cricket) (Cricket Green walks on out) Cricket: I think Tilly is a little confused. Actually, this is the very first Big City Greens sing-along. What we're gonna do is play some of our favorite Big City Greens songs and put the words on the bottom of the screen... like this. (Cricket turns his head to Benny, Kiki and Weezie) Cricket: (clears throat) Okay boys and girl, are you ready? Weezie: You know it Cricket. Kiki: We were born ready. Benny: Here we go and a one and a two. (The kids type on Qwerty's keyboard to demonstrate the lyrics while Cricket sings a song for example) Cricket: (singing) Big City Greens, Big City Greens, Big City Greens, Big City Greens... (speaking) See? It's just that easy. Just sing the words on the bottom of the screen. (Cricket realizes that the kids are still on the keyboard) Cricket: (to the kids) Alright guys...that's enough...guys...hey...hey kids! Kids! Tilly: CRICKET! Hey! CRICKET! Benny: Oh, I feel woozy... Tilly: CRICKET! Cricket: Roll tape! Oh dear. Benny: Jane! Stop this crazy thing! (The workout video ends and the first set of songs begin) (First there was, Big City Greens Theme Song, Dance of the Country Girl, Tilly's Bird Love Song, The Water Buffalo Song and This Day Is A-OK. But next for Tilly's Home Improvement video) Green's House, Scene 2 (scene opens with Tilly wearing construction gear and surrounding by construction tools) Tilly: Hey kids. I'm Tilly Green. Welcome to the very first Big City Greens Home Improvement video. I hope you're ready to monkey wrench, I know I am. (Tilly gets to fix the sink with a wrench.) Tilly: What we're gonna do today is change that old leaky fixture on the sink. We're gonna replace it with a new one which will be quite attractive, and last for years to come. (Before Tilly fixes it with a wrench) Tilly: Oh, and by the way, it's important with any plumbing job to shut off the water supply. So I had my assistant Remy turn off the water to the kitchen. (When Tilly pushes the wrench really hard until Remy comes) Remy (OS): Oh, you mean the kitchen sink? (Water pops out of the sink with Tilly and Remy was here in the Green's House.) Remy: I thought this was bathrooms and decks. Tilly (OS): Cricket!!! (The second Home Improvement video ends and the second set of songs begin) (Second there was I Love My Lips, and The Straightening Iron Song. Later, Cricket tells them for his newest song, "The New and Improved Bunny Song".) Green's House, Scene 3 Cricket: Now kids, we're gonna sing along with one of my favorite songs, The Bunny Song. Benny (OS): Cricket! We're not supposed to sing the Bunny Song! Cricket: Oh ho ho, thank you for pointing that out, Benny. But this is the New and Improved Bunny Song. This is the one we're supposed to sing. (Then later, the title is The New and Improved Bunny Song.) Officer Keys: (singing) The bunny. The bunny. Whoa! I ate the bunny! I didn't eat my soup or my bread, just the bunny! The bunny. The bunny. Oh! I love the bunny! But now I feel sick in the head from the bunny! I didn't eat my salad, I didn't eat my steak! I had too much candy! Got a tummy ache! I need to eat good food to help me to grow. I'll obey my momma 'cuz she loves me so! Ya, I'll go to church, and I'll go to school! That stuff is important, and I ain't no fool!! Background Singers: I don't want no pickles, I don't want no honey I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny I don't want a tissue when my nose is runny I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny I don't wanna tell ya a joke that is funny I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny I don't wanna play on a day that is sunny I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny Officer Keys (OS): (speaking; simultaneously with the Background Singers) No no no no, girls! No, that's wrong! I learned my lesson! Oh, you're gonna get tummy aches! Now you stop singin' that stuff! Listen here, girls! Oh, no! (Officer Keys reappears back on screen) Officer Keys: (singing) The bunny. The bunny. Whoa! I ate the bunny! I didn't eat my soup or my bread, just the bunny! The bunny. The bunny. Oh! I love the bunny! But now I feel sick in the head...from the bunny! (Song ends, but next for Tilly's Success Video.) Tilly: Hey kids. I'm Tilly Green. Welcome to the very first Big City Greens success video. Are you ready to make millions of dollars in real estate with no money down? I know I am. Cricket: Tilly! Tilly: Yeah Cricket? Cricket: Don't you see? This is a sing-along video! Tilly: Oh! A sing along video. I love sing along videos. That's where you put the words on the bottom of the screen so people can sing along at home, right? Cricket: Yes. Tilly: Oh, the kids are gonna like that! What song should we do first? Cricket: Never mind. Tilly: What? Hey, Cricket. Guess what? I bought a whole chocolate factory with no money down. Cricket: You did what? (Last time for success video and the new song starts.) (Now, the song is The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. And that's the ending.) Category:Blog posts